Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse
by Nathascha
Summary: Un Os sur la première scène de l'épisode 20, saison 3. Parce que jamais dans ce monde il n'y aura trop de moment heureux entre Peter et Olivia.


_Il y a environ 10 millions d'années, la merveilleuse Rosa020 m'avait suggéré d'écrire un OS sur le début de l'épisode 20 saison 3. J'avais adoré cette scène et l'idée me tentait, alors voilà 10000000 ans plus tard je publie enfin un résultat. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous prendrez le temps de laisser une review. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour m'améliorer, et un simple "j'ai aimé" ferait de moi la personne la plus heureuse du monde, vraiment!_

_Cette histoire se situe donc au début de l'épisode 20 saison 3 quand on voit Olivia se réveiller croiser Walter dans le couloir puis se recoucher auprès de Peter. J'ai sauté le passage où Olivia rencontre Walter, je le trouvai décalé par rapport au reste de l'histoire. J'ai relu cette histoire un bon nombre de fois mais il reste peut-être des fautes d'ortographe, nénamoins si je ne publie pas maintenant je ne le ferai jamais._

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre impression (bonne ou mauvaise)._

_Disclaimer: hélas je ne possède pas la série Fringe, sinon je saurais déjà comment se déroulera la saison 5 au lieu de mourir d'impatience pendant 4 mois._

* * *

Le soleil perce faiblement à travers les voilages, tirés en une inutile protection. Mon horloge interne, plus que les premiers rayons matinaux, me fait savoir qu'une nouvelle journée a déjà commencé.

Dans mon état de semi-conscience je tente désepérement de retourner à ma bienheureuse léthargie précédente. Hélas des années de conditionnement interdisent à mon organisme de se replonger dans le sommeil.

Je refuse toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne peux ignorer les stimulis qui attaquent mes autres sens. Une odeur réconfortante imprègne l'atmosphère; les draps diffusent une chaleur confortable.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ces sensations ne peuvent être associées à ma chambre. Cet univers jadis familier est devenu la pire des cellules. Plus que partout ailleurs j'y ressens l'outrage qui m'a été fait. Le viol de mon intimité semble peint sur chaque mur avec une exhubérance obscène. Des cauchemars d'un réalisme morbide agitent les nuits passées sur mon matelas. Je ne sais ce qui est pire: les chimères crées par mon imagination, ou les souvenirs, trop clairs, des affaires auxquelles j'ai été confrontée depuis le vol de Hambourg. Je sais désormais que les monstres existent, qu'ils sont bien réels, et que les horreurs qui peuplent ce monde seraient incompréhensibles à l'imagination la plus torturée. Je me débats durant des heures au milieu de ces rêves trop réalistes, incapable de me réveiller. Afin d'éviter cette torture j'ai pris l'habitude d'éviter comme la peste mon propre lit. Ailleurs les cauchemards qui me hantent ont la familiarité que seules confèrent des années de vie commune.

C'est le sentiment de sécurité (mêlé de confort et d'apaisement) causé par mon inconscient, qui me fait réaliser où je me trouve, et je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire involontaire. Je demeure encore les yeux clos, absorbant avec délice toutes ces sensations dont j'ignorais auparavant le besoin. L'expérience physique de l'affection d'autrui est une drogue que je me suis trop longtemps refusé. Certes j'ai eu des amants, certains plus mémorables que d'autre, mais même au plus fort de la passion je ne me suis sentie acceptée et chérie, dans la totalité de mon être, sans condition, comme à cet instant.

Une odeur familière a envahi l'espace: un mélange de lessive, de jasmin et de chaleur humaine. C'est une odeur unique que je n'ai jamais associée qu'à cette maison. Je sais que c'est désormais mon odeur préférée, non pas pour elle même, mais pour le sentiment que j'y associe, le sentiment d'être à ma place. Une sensation d'appartenance que je n'ai éprouvé nulle part ailleurs; dans cet univers, ou dans l'autre.

Un des bras de Peter s'est posé sur ma taille; je sais que nous avons tous deux bougé cette nuit. Hier soir nous nous sommes directement endormis, trop épuisés pour apprécier rien de plus que la réconfortante présence de l'autre. Nageant dans une de ses chemises je m'étais couchée la première, allongée sur le ventre, occupant sans doute bien plus que ma moitié du lit. Je somnolais déjà quand j'ai senti le matelas bouger et je n'ai pas eu à ouvrir les yeux pour sentir le regard de Peter posé sur moi. Cette sensation d'être observée avait oujours été effrayante pour moi. En tant qu'agent du FBI j'avais toujours associé les regards prolongés à quelque chose de malsain, une espèce de surveillance. Au début de notre collaboration les regards appuyés de Peter m'irritaient au plus haut point. La sensation d'être décryptée, analysée, et cela par un génie doublé d'un ex-escroc me mettait hautement mal à l'aise. Je faisais alors de mon mieux pour ne pas le montrer, refusant de perdre le jeu de pouvoir qui caractérisait ma relation avec mon nouvel étarnge partenaire.

Avec le temps j'ai appris à accepter cette attention constante que Peter porte sur son entourage. Même plongé dans un projet, au labo, il lève régulièrement les yeux pour observer Walter ou Astrid travailler. Il s'agit, je crois, d'une façon de s'assurer que tout va bien, qu'ils sont en sécurité, c'est sa façon à lui de protéger ceux qu'il aime: en retrait mais toujours vigilant. Contrairement à moi Peter n'est pas du genre à intervenir ou à forcer les décisions, il préfère rester à l'arrière plan, laissant les autres faire leurs propres choix et leurs propres erreurs, sans juger, mais toujours présent dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Tout comme moi Peter ressent le besoin de protéger les autres, pas seulement ses proches mais l'ensemble de l'humanité (au risque de paraître pompeuse). C'est un des traits de caractère que nous avons en commun, et je m'étonne qu'il ait pu nous mener à des choix si différents et pourtant nous rapprocher …

Ce matin c'est à mon tour de le regarder dormir. Je suis généralement la première réveillée, Peter refusant généralement d'ouvrir les yeux avant que la sonnerie du réveil n'ait été reportée trois fois. La lumière de l'aube adoucit ses traits détendus dans le sommeil. Il paraît 10 ans de moins, notre petit garçon aura sans doute la même expression dans son sommeil.

Le choc de cette dernière pensée achève de me réveiller. Je n'ai jamais été de ces femmes qui se projettent dans l'avenir, et qui dès le premier rendez-vous imaginent leur robe de mariée et choisissent les prénoms de leurs futurs enfants. Je suis plutôt du genre à m'enfuir en courant lorsqu'on me parle de projets d'avenir... Mon travail a toujours été ma priorité et être agent du FBI quand vous êtes une femme est un excellent prétexte pour dissimuler une terreur maladive de tout investissement affectif. Je sais trop bien que les gens qu'on aime nous quittent.

Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avenir, pas fait de projet, et pourtant nous savons tous deux, comme par un accord tacite, où nous mène cette relation. Nous savons que ce que nous avons tissé est permanent, inaltérable, et cette certitude qui devrait m'effrayer au plus haut point me laisse sereine. Je ne crois pas au destin, je crois aux choix que les gens font, aux décisions qu'ils prennent. Et pourtant rien n'a jamais autant ressemblé au destin que la présence de Peter à mes cotés.

J'espère me glisser inaperçue dans les draps, mais mon voisin est déjà réveillé. Un bras se glisse sur ma taille et me rapproche du milieu du lit. La tentation de me blottir contre son torse est forte, mais avant que je ne m'y décide je suis arrêtée par deux yeux bleus emplis de sommeil et de douceur. Je sens un nouveau sourire animer mes lèvres, les rayons du soleil frappent doucement le visage encore ensommeillé. Nous échangeons quelques mots, à peine murmurés, le calme de ce matin semble si précieux qu'un bruit trop fort risquerait de le gâcher.

Le monde s'est arrêté pour quelques instants, et je sais que nous sommes les seuls à en profiter.

Le sentiment d'attente qui a envahi l'air ne m'affecte pas. Je sens que quelque chose va arriver, quelque chose d'important. Et pourtant, sereine, je souris à celui qui est devenu mon univers.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse.


End file.
